Happy Christmas: War is Over
by luvcali76
Summary: A sudden blackout during the Forman Christmas Eve party brings out the worst in everyone, forcing Eric to take charge and spread a little cheer. Just a silly little Christmas oneshot, with some JH hope added in for your holiday pleasure.


**Happy Christmas – War is Over**

**A/N:** Just a silly, but hopeful, little Christmas one-shot. The song at the very end is by John Lennon, in case anyone didn't know.

Dedicated to my friend, Tanith

* * *

—The Forman House—

Christmas Eve, 1980

With wide brown eyes full of wonder, Michael Kelso swept aside the curtains of the front bay window and smiled at the blustery snowstorm that raged outside. "Man! Check it out, you guys! It's _really_ coming down out there!" Turning back around gleefully, Kelso caught the beer that Hyde casually threw at him. "Santa's definitely gonna need Rudolph's red nose tonight," he decided as he cracked open the frosty can. "Oh! He could save Christmas again and then they'll_ have_ to make another kick-ass movie about him!"

Grimacing, Hyde crushed his own empty can of Budweiser and studied his friend carefully. "Man, I can't tell the difference between 'kidding' and 'stupid' anymore with you. That line's just getting blurrier and blurrier every damn year." Shaking his head, he stood up and walked toward the kitchen with an offended Kelso following close behind.

"Yeah? Well… your face just keeps getting blurrier and blurrier every _day_!"

"What?" Hyde turned around. "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yeah? Well… your _face_ doesn't make any sense!"

His finger pressed to his own temple, Hyde stepped into Kelso's face. "Man, you should've asked Santa for some brain cells for Christmas!" Then with a lingering sneer, he resumed his march for the next room.

"Oh yeah? Well…I did! So ha ha!" Kelso shot back as they both exited the living room through the kitchen door.

_Meanwhile, over by the bar…_

"Okay, Fez. No more cookies for you," Kitty snipped, irritated at the hungry foreigner as she licked a napkin and wiped the area around his mouth. "I just… did you just _shove_ them at your face, honey?" Fez looked at her strangely. "Well did anything make it in your mouth?"

"Oh, yes. A lot," he answered proudly, causing her to look down at the empty platter in front of him.

"Oh, no. Please tell me you didn't eat all those cookies! Tell me you hid them as a joke… or a flame… or whatever it is you kids do!"

"Oh, no. It was not a burn. No, I ate them. And they were dee-licious!" he said, rubbing his distended tummy.

"No, no! Red has been waiting all day for my super-duper Christmas frosted sugar cookies!"

"What was that I heard about your super-duper Christmas frosted sugar cookies?" she heard a deep voice call happily from behind, forcing a nervous laugh through her pained smile.

"Uh…Uh…" As she turned, Kitty locked her sights on large, scared brown eyes, a nervous smile, and tanned, wringing hands. "Uh, well…Red…the funniest thing," she began as a forced cackle, boisterous and nasally, burst from her mouth, only to stop abruptly. "There are no more."

Red's brow furrowed angrily. "What?!"

"I am sorry Red," Fez responded remorsefully. "It was me. Miss Kitty's goodies are so tasty and sweet."

"You?" As Red glared at him, Fez looked nervously at Kitty and backed up.

"Yes," the foreigner squeaked out.

Red stepped forward. "YOU!"

"Red… now he didn't know," Kitty interjected. "He's just a boy." The older man walked up to his former son-in-law and stopped about an inch away from his trembling chin.

"I had bullets flying at my head," the older man growled. "...men dying in my arms, an entire jungle full of well-trained commie snipers trying to kill me, for two years, in the rain, in the mud, I didn't sleep for weeks at a time and do you know what got me through it all? Do you know what I thought about every_ damn _day?"

Fez gulped. "Pie?"

"No…" Red answered through clenched teeth. "Not pie."

Practically melting from fear, Fez tried again. "Cookies?"

Red nodded menacingly. "That's right…cookies. Kitty's super duper Christmas frosted sugar cookies. I have been waiting for them all damn day. She wouldn't let me near 'em. And now they're_ all_ gone and do you know what that means?"

Fez shrugged lamely. "That you will eat pie instead?"

"It _means_," Red growled, "that you _ruined_ my Christmas!"

"Now, Red," Kitty scolded, reacting off the saddened expression on Fez's face. "You don't mean that."

The older man stepped back. "Yes, I do, Kitty. It's the only part of Christmas I look forward to and Kimosabe here ruined it for me. He _ruined_ Christmas!"

"I am sorry," Fez said before running off toward the kitchen, leaving Red standing next to his fuming wife.

"That was uncalled for Red Forman. Making that child cry over cookies! Well," she huffed. "I _was_ going to make you another batch, but now…Now, you get nothing!"

"But Kitty…"

"I said nothing!" she declared as she stormed off, her hand held dismissively in the air while she passed the front door just as Donna and Bob walked inside, letting in the December snow.

"Dad, I already told you. Eric and I are both going to that promotional party for the station on New Years. Why can't you just hang out with the Forman's?"

"Because they're a couple and I'm always the third wheel… which used to be sexy in college but Red and Kitty just don't swing that way, you know?"

"Ew, dad," Donna replied, wearing a disgusted grimace. "I think you just killed Christmas for me."

"Well you killed it last night when you chose to go off with your little boyfriend instead of watching 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' like we always do."

"_Enough_ with the Charlie Brown! I'm not ten anymore!"

"Well, I can't help it; I miss that sweet little girl who loved hanging out with her dear old dad. Plus, I just love when they all sing around that little Christmas tree," he smiled. "I guess I'm just a softie."

"Ugh!" Rolling her eyes, Donna stormed off into the kitchen to get away from her dad, while Bob shrugged and headed toward Red.

_Back at the front door…_

A very festively-dressed Jackie strolled in happily and unbuttoned her red fur-lined coat, quickly followed by Eric, who was panting and carrying a large stack of gifts. He stopped and waited for her help, but Jackie just continued further inside, so he sighed and kicked the front door shut himself.

"You know, you could have at least carried the smaller ones up top," he told her, shaking off the snow from his hair.

Jackie turned around to face him and seemed to notice how much trouble he was having. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here," she said, taking the smallest gift from the top. It was about the size of a jewelry box and the small brunette couldn't help but shake it before looking at the card. "Oh, look! It's for me!" she squealed, holding the shiny gold-wrapped box to her heart.

"Wait…that's not from Donna and me." Eric narrowed his eyes and tweaked his head slightly to the side. She didn't. She couldn't have. "Did you… Did you buy yourself jewelry?"

Slightly taken aback, Jackie eyes widened. "No."

"Yeah, you did." Eric glanced at the vaguely written out tag. "Let's see, it's not from Michael, Steven or Fez…You've already been though all of them. And it's not from me…"

"Shut-up, Eric!"

Eric's face softened. "Aw, come on, Jackie. I'm kidding. I won't say anything."

"That's right you won't. Or I just might be forced to spill the beans about our little secret."

Eric gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I _SO_ would!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both stomped off in different directions. Jackie headed for the kitchen as Eric dropped the presents off in front of the Christmas tree and then got a drink from the bar.

Inside the kitchen, Jackie stumbled upon most of the gang and tucked the tiny gift into her coat pocket as Kelso, Fez, Hyde and Donna all turned to look at her. "Why is everyone in _here_?"

"I am getting away from Red."

"Yeah, and I'm getting away from my dad."

"I was _trying_ to get away from Kelso," Hyde grumbled as the lanky boy grinned irritatingly close to his face. In an instant, he bucked his arm to push the pest away. "Will you cut it out?!"

"Admit there's a Santa!"

"No!"

"Alright everyone!" Kitty sang, poking her head in from the living room. "In the living room. No hiding. This is a party."

Everyone grumbled and headed back out into the living room where Hyde immediately grabbed the remote. "Hey. Let's watch the 'Grinch That Stole Christmas."

"Oh! Wait. No," Jackie screeched. "Miracle on 34th Street' is on!"

Kelso's hand shot up. "Ooh! How about 'Rudolph?!"

"No, if we're watching anything, it's Charlie Brown's Christmas special," Bob cut in.

"No, no," Kitty interrupted. "We are not watching television tonight." Grabbing Hyde by the arm and Jackie, too, she pulled them both behind the couch with everyone else. "Now, it's Christmas. We are going to talk and mingle and play fun Christmas games."

Groaning, the crowd began to disperse once again, leaving Kitty standing alone. "Well, that's just great. You know, where did all the Christmas spirit go? Huh?" Her rhetorical question went unanswered. "Is it so much to ask that we all spend a little time actually talking civilly to each other?"

"Yes."

"Well, Steven," Kitty scolded. "That wasn't very Christmassy…"

And then…Blackout. The entire room went dark, leaving only pitch black and quiet.

"What the hell? Kitty, did you pay the electric bill?"

"Yes. Of course I did. It…It must be the storm."

"You guys, I'm scared."

"Man, Kelso, shut-up."

"No, you shut up, Hyde!"

"Make me!"

A small whine echoed in the darkness followed by a female voice. "Quit it, you guys. You're both scaring poor Fez." It was Donna. "So what do we do, now?"

"I've got candles!" a cheery voice yelled out in the dark. "I'll be right back!"

"Well, this is just great."

"Why don't you just say it like it is, Forman," Hyde suggested. "This freakin' sucks."

"Yeah," Jackie added. "I mean we're totally gonna miss 'Miracle on 34th Street."

"No," Hyde grumbled next to her. "We are _not_ watching 'Miracle on 34th Street.' We're gonna watch the Grinch, the original burn-master."

"Well why do _you_ get to choose?" Jackie asked her ex snottily.

"Because…_I_ have the remote."

At that, Jackie snatched said remote out of his greedy hand, where she had seen it moments before the lights had gone out. "Not anymore you don't!"

"Damn it, Jackie. Give it back!"

"No!"

"I don't know what you two are arguing about. We're totally gonna end up watching 'It's a Wonderful Life," Kelso interrupted calmly.

"UGH!" everyone cried out.

Fez folded his arms. "Ah! We always watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'! He loses money, he wants to die, he doesn't. Ring-a-ling. Blah blah! He does not have my problems!"

"And what problems are those, Tarzan? Too many of _my_ sugar cookies in _your_ gut!"

"That's right. And they were good, too," Fez taunted, feeling confident in his protected, unseen position. "Mm-mm. Yummy in my tummy."

"You know, I did some of my best killing in the dark."

"Ai."

"Hey!" Jackie screamed out. "Who just grabbed my butt?" The room went silent. "_Somebody_ grabbed my butt… _HEY!_ Alright, who's doing that?!"

"Wasn't me," Eric announced.

Kelso sighed disappointedly. "Yeah, I hate to say it but it wasn't me either."

"Well, it would have been me," Fez admitted sadly, "if I had thought of it…Damn!"

"Well it wasn't _me_," Red snarled, stating the obvious.

"Me neither," Bob added matter-of-factly. "And I grab a lot of butts."

"Well, it obviously wasn't me," Donna quietly stated. "I don't think."

"Oh yeah!" Kelso yelled out. "Donna grabbed Jackie's butt!"

"No, I didn't, you moron!"

"Ow!"

"Well somebody better admit to grabbing my butt!"

"Well it sure the hell wasn't me," Hyde replied to her demand. "I already know what your butt feels like…Hell, everyone in this room does."

"I don't," Red corrected.

Eric joined in. "Yeah, me neither. Wait…Well, I mean, there was that one time..."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah! Eric grabbed Jackie's butt!"

"You know, Steven. It would be nice if you could go one night without being a complete jerk to me!"

"No, no, no," Hyde said, accusingly. "Don't change the subject. I wanna know about Forman and your butt."

Donna folded her arms in the dark. "Yeah, Eric. When the hell did you touch Jackie's ass?"

Hyde did, too. "Yeah, Forman. When?"

"Yes, I also would like to know," Fez threw in angrily.

"What? No. I didn't…There wasn't…Jackie, help me out here."

"No! You grabbed my butt once before and you probably did it again! Pervert!"

"What? Jackie! You pinky swore that you wouldn't tell!"

"Excuse me," Donna shouted.

"Sorry pervert," Jackie said, sitting down on the floor, hoping to quell any more stealthy advances on her behind. "Pinky swears are null and void after two years. Everyone knows that."

"What?" Eric's jaw clenched. "You…You _suck_, Jackie."

"So when the hell did you grab Jackie's ass, Forman?"

"Hyde, it's not like…"

"Back when you and I were dating."

"Ow! Look ok, I was sleeping on the basement couch and she walked by and I thought she was Donna and… I…I may have squeezed her posterior. Ow!"

"AND you pulled me down on top of you," Jackie reminded him.

"OW! Thanks a lot, Jackie!"

"Dillhole! How could you think she was me? I'm like a foot taller than she is!"

"And like four butt sizes bigger."

"Shut-up, Jackie!"

"So, Forman grabbed your ass and then pulled you down on top of him and you didn't tell me?"

"No, Hyde," Eric interrupted, laughing nervously. "It was an accident…an _accident_."

"I don't care what it was. I wanna know why she didn't tell me."

"Cause you're a jealous jerk and…No. You know what? I don't have answer to you, Steven. You cheated on me! Twice!"

"Once."

"Twice!"

Hyde sighed and the room went silent for several minutes. All that could be heard by anyone was the agitated inhales and exhales of seven other people. Not a single one could argue, though, that this was probably the worst Christmas ever and every mind in the room was wishing they were somewhere else, away from these people that always seemed to be hurting them and making them feel insecure about themselves, away from this place that housed the memory of every hurt and angry feeling.

For years, it had only been only them, an exclusive club of old friends and family that had grown up together, grown old together and who had experienced a million 'firsts' with each other. But sitting in the dark, with no distractions, no radio, no television, no noise, only their voices and the issues that had gone unspoken all year, it was all starting to become obvious that these were the most selfish, irritating damn people on the planet.

"Oh great," Bob whined. "Now, we're missing 'A Charlie Brown Christmas."

"Dad, give it a rest!"

"Hey, don't yell at your father, young lady," Red grumbled.

"Oh, but it is okay for _you_ to yell at people. Huh, old man?"

"Watch it, Tonto."

"Ow! Steven! Get your stupid leg out of my face!"

"Well then get off the floor,_ liar_!"

"She can't. Eric might feel compelled to _grab_ her ass again."

"I _didn't_ grab her ass!"

"Fine! If no one's gonna grab Jackie's ass then** I** will!"

"Michael!"

"Kelso!"

"Ow! Hyde! What was that for?"

"That was me, ya pervert!!" Donna screamed out. "Everyone stop touching her damn ass!"

"Okay! I found them!" Kitty ran back into the room and placed a candle on the bar by her empty cookie platter.

The strike of a match and a few moments later, the room was illuminated with a warm, flickering orange glow, revealing the annoyed faces and folded arms of her eight most favorite people in the entire world. Kitty Forman smiled. "There," she exclaimed. "Now, there's no more reason for the puss-faces." The small mother of two fluttered around the room and found two other spots for her two remaining candles. "Now, isn't this cozy? We can all talk about Christmas and… Oh! Oh! We can make our New Year's Resolutions together! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Looking around the room, she realized that all her hopes and plans for Christmas were probably fantasy. "Alright, what's with all the faces?" She looked around but no one answered. No one looked up. "So nobody's going to answer me? I cook your food, I clean your house, I listen to your problems and wipe your dirty little faces clean and this is what I get?" After a few more moments of silence, Kitty threw her hands up and sat. "Fine. I just…I give up."

"Good! We can cancel Christmas then," Red announced with a smile and stood up from his chair. "Everybody, Christmas is canceled."

"What?!" Kelso whined. "Aw. Come on!"

Fez stomped his foot. "This is crap!"

"No. I'm glad," Donna said. "Cause I'm outta here."

"Yeah, me, too," Jackie added.

Hyde made a move for the kitchen. "Yeah, screw this."

"What's the difference," Bob muttered as he stood up. "I'm always alone anyway."

"Wait!" Eric called out. "Get back here, Hyde. And Donna, Jackie…Sit the hell down. Nobody's going anywhere."

"Forman…" Hyde began, ready to protest as he turned back around.

"No. I'm not gonna say it again, Hyde. Sit your ass down. You're not leaving." Red grinned proudly at his son as he continued. "Now, look, you guys, I know this isn't turning out to be a very good Christmas and that things in general haven't been going that great lately…"

"Not great? Everything is terrible," Fez said, looking around the room at the illuminated faces of his oldest friends. "Nobody respects Fez, Red is a mean, angry old man, Jackie is always yelling at people, Donna is lost in her own bitchy world, Bob is depressed, and Hyde is constantly acting like as _ass_ to everyone and it is driving me crazy!"

"Well…Thanks, Fez," Eric said, nodding, rather impressed at the foreigner's brief assessment. "That does about sum it up."

"Hey! I am _not _acting like an ass to everyone."

"Yeah, you are," Jackie jumped in, amending his statement. "A big one."

"Yeah, maybe to you!" Hyde shot back, taking a seat across from his ex-girlfriend as they glared at one another. "Liar."

"Jerk!"

"Alright, enough!" Eric yelled out. "Now, come on, you guys. It's Christmas. Take a break from your little love spat for _one_ night." Hyde and Jackie both grimaced at him as he walked over to the piano bench where Kitty sadly sat. "And mom… Please don't give up. If _you_ lose the Christmas spirit then we're all screwed."

"Amen to that," Fez declared.

"Now, okay. I didn't want to have to do this but," Eric wore a mischievous smirk on his face. "I _think _it's time for an African Hoto Circle."

"Forman, are you out of your mind? A circle?"

"No, Hyde. Not an _American_ circle—which is actually Plan B—but an African _Hoto_ Circle!" Super excited, the skinny neighbor boy practically hopped on his feet with the largest grin anyone had ever seen on his face. "Come on guys! A Hoto Circle!"

"I like Plan B," Hyde admitted flatly.

Kelso concurred. "Yeah, me, too."

"No, come on, guys. I'm serious. Everyone sit around Jackie on the floor." After a rather pissy look from Donna, Eric expanded on his previous directive. "And I…will sit across from Jackie, as far away from her _butt_ as possible."

Warily, the entire group sat in a tight circle on the floor, only _slightly_ intrigued but enough to humor Eric in his strange request.

Hyde looked around and smiled. "Well, this looks familiar… minus a few new faces."

"Shut-it, dope head," Red warned as Eric began.

"Ok, mom. Can you hand me that pad of paper and that pencil, please? Thank you." Without an explanation, he began to write a single word on every piece of paper, tearing sheets off as he went and folding them into fours before tossing them in the middle of the circle. When he was done, he melodramatically arched an eyebrow and finally began to explain. "Ok, the Hoto tradition during holidays is an ancient one that has been passed down through many generations…"

"Just get to the point."

"Fine, Dad. These papers all have your names on them and this is the 'I love you because' circle or as my tribe leader liked to call it, 'Ek liefde jou omdat." Chuckling at himself and shaking his head, Eric looked around the circle but eventually let his laughter fade. No one else was laughing. In fact, everyone was sneering and staring at him like he had three heads…except for his mother.

"Oh! This sounds so wonderful," Kitty exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I've been saying for years that we don't say 'I love you' enough to each other!"

"Uh…I think I forgot to lock the front door at Groove's," Hyde said, getting up.

"Sit your ass down, Steven," Red growled. "Kitty wants to do this, we're doing it…as girly and irritating as it probably is. Now Eric, give me your mother's paper."

"No, Dad. The name gets picked by the circle leader."

"Well obviously that's me," Red said authoritatively.

"No, that's _me_," Eric informed him. "And you'll get the name **I** randomly pick from the center. And since you have offered to go first…I will begin." Just then, he reached into the pile and unfolded the first piece of paper. "Okay, Dad. You've got Fez. Now tell him why you love him."

Everyone looked expectantly at Red, some wide-eyed, some with mouth agape, and some grinning… like Fez, who settled happily into an Indian-style position. "Yes, Red. Tell me why you love me."

Red looked to his left at Hyde. "So you say you left it unlocked, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, we should really go check on that then," Red declared, but as he and Hyde moved to get up, Kitty grabbed his arm.

"Quick, Red! Make a run for it!" Hyde shouted. "They're all weak and slow!"

"Red," Kitty practically growled from her husband's right side. "Sit down…Steven, you, too."

"Damn it, Kitty. I'm a man. I'm not supposed to love another man. We've been over this!"

"Red Forman, I don't ask you for a lot in this world and I certainly turn my head to a lot of your behavior during the year, but right now, I want you to sit your fanny down and tell this young man _why_ you love him."

"Don't do it, man," Hyde mumbled softly to Red. "You'll never live it down."

Kelso leaned in to whisper in Donna's ear. "Look. It's like there's a little angel and devil on Red's shoulders."

"Yeah," she agreed, "except the devil looks more scared than anybody." Going by the terrified look on Hyde's face, Kelso couldn't help but chuckle and nod in agreement.

"I'll make more cookies," Kitty baited sweetly as she leaned teasingly against her man.

Red smiled back. "Well alright."

"Awww!"

"Hey! All of you! Shut it!" Taking a deep, anxiety-ridden breath, Red Forman looked deeply into the small foreigner's big, doe-like brown eyes as everyone stared in utter amazement and painful anticipation. The seconds seemed to be ticking by at a brutally slow pace and Fez's grin seemed to be getting wider and wider with each passing one. "Get that stupid smirk off your face," Red growled at him.

"OHHH!" everyone cried out, looking around at each other and feeling some relief from the pressure.

"Red."

"Fine," he told his wife through gritted teeth before returning his attention back to Fez. "I…I…I love you because…"

"OHHH!" they all cried out again.

"He actually said it!" Kelso shouted happily. "This is like the best Christmas burn _ever_!"

"Shut-up or Santa's gonna have to bring you all new asses this year," Red grumbled before continuing with Fez. "Alright…because…you're…Well, you're a pretty good kid."

"Awww!"

Placing his hand over his swelling heart, Fez responded. "Oh, I love you, too, Red Forman! You're like the angry, slightly abusive father I never had!" Then he lunged at Red for a hug.

"Alright! Enough! See what happens, Kitty!" Red yelled as he shoved Fez off of him. "Get the hell off me, Charo!"

"But Charo is a woman," Fez said, correcting him as he sat back down.

"Your point is?"

Eric jumped in. "Alright! Well, that was… a little scary. Okay, we'll move counter-clockwise around the circle. Mom, you're next." Kitty clapped excitedly as Eric grabbed another piece of paper from the center. "You've got Donna."

Kitty smiled at the blond, who smiled back, waiting for the quick 'I love you because.' Still smiling, the older woman laughed nervously. "Oh boy. You'd think I'd have something right away."

"Mom," Eric chimed in. "Come on. This is Donna…the love of my life…the girl who makes me happy. You can't think of anything?"

"No, that's silly. Of course I can. I love you, Donna, because…well, because…" Kitty seemed to be struggling as the group collectively raised their eyebrows in intrigue but only a few moments later, a soft smile graced her face. "Donna, I love you because…you love my baby boy. You love him a lot, don't you?"

Donna nodded. "I do."

"Well then I love you, too," Kitty cried out as the two women met in the middle for a hug.

"Aww!" most of the group yelled out and with a grin, and a grateful release of his breath, Eric grabbed a third square of paper.

"Ok Fez. Y_ou_ are next and you have…my mom!"

It only took a second for Fez to turn to his left and smile at Kitty, who giggled excitedly. "Mrs. Kitty, I love you because I love to _munch_ on your sweet goodies!"

"OOOOH!"

Red looked up angrily. "What the hell did he just say?"

Hyde's jaw dropped. "Oh, man. Why do I feel like Red should kick Fez's ass for that?"

"Because he probably should," Donna replied, laughing and watching as a stunned Fez stared at an even more confused Kitty.

"Well, thank you, Fez… I think."

Since _he_ was the circle leader, Eric decided it was time to move on, before his father killed the creepy foreign kid. "Alright, moving on. Uh…Jackie you're next."

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna grab her ass first?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Hyde," Eric answered, unfolding his paper. "Alright…Oh, you've got me."

"What?" Jackie blurted out. "No, no. That's a mistake. You read it wrong."

"No. Here it is," he said, showing her the tiny piece of paper. "Eric."

The brunette sighed. "Can't we do tradesies?"

Eric laughed condescendingly and shook his head. "Uh…I don't think they knew about 'tradesies' in the Hoto tribe, Jackie."

"Well obviously, Eric. They kept _you_ around, didn't they?" Jackie quipped.

_"Burn!"_

"Hey, she's not playing right!" Hyde called out as he pointed at his ex-girlfriend. "I'm not feelin' the love! I call a forfeit of the game!"

Kitty reached over and lowered his arm. "No. No. Now, Jackie, be nice and tell Eric why you love him."

"Fine," Jackie grumbled. "Eric. I love you because… I guess…" She lowered her head. "Well, I guess 'cause you and your parents were the first normal family I ever met. And you guys took Steven in… and me …and Fez and well," she shrugged. "I guess… I love you for it, Eric."

"Wow." Eric smiled. "Thank you, Jackie."

"And I'm sorry I burned you just now," she continued. "It's just… Well, you can just be so irritating sometimes."

Kelso nodded. "She's got a point, man. You can be pretty irritating."

Everyone else nodded, too. "Yeah." "You're pretty irritating."

"Thanks a lot guys." Rolling his eyes, Eric reached back into the pile. "And…we're movin' on. Bob, you're next and you have…my Dad!"

Bob grinned, obviously thrilled to get the bald man. "Oh, this one's easy. Red, I love you because you're my best friend."

"I am?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

Red shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay," Eric said happily. "Well, that was easy. Donna you're next. You've got…Oh, your Dad!"

The blond smiled at her father. "Good, 'cause…I've kinda been acting a little…"

"Bitchy?"

"Yes…thank you, Fez…bitchy to you, Dad. I should've watched 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' with you last night. I know you've been really lonely and I'm gonna be around more, okay?" Bob smiled and nodded as the two hugged. "Dad, I love you because you're always there for me, no matter what, even when I'm being…"

"Bitchy?"

"Yes…thank you, Fez…bitchy."

Three pieces of paper remained in the center until Eric grabbed one on behalf of Michael Kelso. "Okay Kelso, you've got…Hyde."

A surge of excitement ran through the policeman as he smiled wickedly at his best friend. "Hyde…"

"Oh, crap," Hyde muttered.

"I love you because," Kelso stopped and turned serious to everyone's surprised, especially Hyde's. "You know, I was gonna burn you but…I don't want to…Hyde, I love you because even after I messed up you and Jackie's relationship…twice…you were still my friend. 'Cause we've been buds forever, man."

"Aww!" everyone cooed.

Ignoring the rest of the gang, Kelso continued. "So, I sorta want to say I'm sorry for that, Hyde. Also, your face isn't really blurry, man. I was just saying that 'cause I was mad. Oh, and you, too, Jackie. I'm really sorry I messed things up for you, too."

"Oh, Michael. It's ok. It's not your fault that Steven's a whore magnet," Jackie said, smiling tauntingly at Hyde.

Hyde smirked back. "Well, you know what the song says…If I'm a magnet, you're steel."

Kelso furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, That's not how it goes…or… Wait…Oh! _BURN!"_

"Man, your reaction time is slipping, Kelso," Eric said shaking his head.

"I know. There haven't been that many sweet burns lately. It's really messing me up."

"Whatever, can we just get this crap over with?" Hyde asked, having done the math and realizing that if Eric didn't get Jackie, he would.

"Ok, it's my turn." Taking the second to last paper from the pile, Eric grinned. "I've got Kelso." Hyde shut his eyes. _Crap._

"Ok, Kelso. I love you because… Well, you're always happy, man. No matter what. The craziest, most messed-up crap could be going down and you just smile through it. I mean, sometimes it's a little creepy but mostly it's just pretty cool, man."

"Why thank you, Eric. Sometimes it's just 'cause I have to fart, but I get what you're saying."

Eric nodded. "Ohhh-kay. Well, final paper! Hyde! Gee, I, I wonder who he's gonna get," Eric teased as he unfolded the piece of paper containing the final name. "It's Jackie!"

"OOOH!" the gang moaned and then laughed.

"So what are we gonna play after this?" Kelso asked enthusiastically.

Eric chuckled. "Hang on, man. We'll think of something. Let's just finish this real quick and then…"

"I'm not doing it," Hyde declared, causing the room to go silent.

"Wait, what?" Donna asked.

"I said I'm not doing it. I pass."

"You can't pass," Eric said. "She'll be left out."

Staring directly at a suddenly hurt looking Jackie, Hyde repeated himself quietly. "I'm not doin' it."

At that, the brunette's once colorful eyes dimmed and fell to the floor, prompting Kitty to lean forward to get a better look at her other son. "Steven, everyone else did it. You can't just leave her out."

"Then someone else can tell her. 'Cause I'm not doing it."

"You know, Steven. Fez had it right. You can be a real ass sometimes," Red said, finally jumping in on the discussion.

Fez's face lit up. "He said my name! He said my name!"

Kelso shook his head at Hyde, disgusted. "I agree with Red, man. You can be a real jerk sometimes… Jackie, don't you worry, sweet pea. I'll tell you why **I** love you…"

"No," Donna interjected. "This is Hyde's 'I love you because' turn and he is _not_ getting out of it. And I swear to God, Hyde, if you don't start talking soon, I'm gonna tell everyone what your nickname for her was."

"Wait, you told, Donna?" Hyde asked Jackie, who finally resumed eye contact.

"I sure did."

"Fine," Hyde growled, "but if I hear one thing about it after tonight, from anyone…" He pointed, "I'm kicking Forman's ass!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because this was your stupid idea!"

Donna folded her arms, positive that Hyde was stalling. "Just go, Hyde. It's not that hard. 'Jackie, I love you because…"

The fear and nervous energy that Hyde exuded could be felt throughout the entire room as it turned quiet. The dim candlelight did little to hide the tiny beads of sweat that adorned his forehead or the pained look on his face as he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Jackie…I…"

"OHH!"

Without warning, the electricity suddenly returned, emitting a noticeable buzzing sound throughout the entire room, but Jackie and Hyde just continued to stare at each other as the rest of the group stood and chattered mindlessly about the new turn of events. Seemingly, the spell of blackout had been broken the moment the TV resumed its airing of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer', and the instant the strangely-bright lighting of the Forman living room violated the group's eyes, causing them all to complain and gripe once again. But through it all, Jackie remained seated and continued to stare wide-eyed at her ex, anticipating, hoping that maybe he would, maybe he could finish now that no one was listening but her. She didn't even care what his reason was; just the 'I love you because' from his lips interested her and she wasn't exactly sure why it mattered so much still.

Then, a moment later, Hyde stood and walked away, slowly, a little sadly, but nonetheless away.

In the next two hours, presents were opened, alcohol was consumed and claymation cartoons were watched, yet no one spoke of their 45 minutes in the dark or the Hoto circle. It was a good night looking back, after the world had fallen away for a while, leaving nothing but the people who mattered most. It was then, without noise and distraction, without televisions and remotes controls, that friendships and love were re-tied and double knotted…

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun_

Later that night:

The Kelso Residence…

Michael Kelso smiled at the mother of his child, sick and pregnant on Christmas Eve, and sat down to cuddle with her on the couch. There was no way he was missing Rudolph this time. There was a sequel coming soon. He was sure of it…

_And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

The Pinciotti Residence…

"Hey, Dad, check it out," Donna sang from her spot on the couch. "Look what's re-airing tonight."

"Charlie Brown?" Bob yelped excitedly as he sat down between his daughter and his future son-in-law. "Did I mention that I just love when they all sing around that little Christmas tree?"

Eric leaned back and smiled at Donna.

"No, Dad. You've never mentioned that before," Donna said gracefully. "I never knew."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a softie." Turning to Eric, Bob smiled and shoved a large bowl at him. "Nacho dip?"

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

The Forman Residence…

"Guess who's getting cookies!" Kitty announced as she swept happily into the living room, carrying two large platters full of her super-duper Christmas frosted sugar cookies.

"Us!" Fez yelled out. "Us!"

"That's right!"

Red smiled happily as she handed him his very own plate, nodding at Fez when he was handed his.

"Who wants milk?!" she added.

"We do!" Fez excitedly answered.

"Thank you, darling," Red said, pulling her down for a super-duper Christmas kiss.

Fez smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Sexy."

"Why, Red," Kitty purred. "_Your_ Christmas goodies are coming later." Waggling his eyebrows, Red slapped his wife's butt as she walked away.

"Oh! Do either of you know where Steven is?" Kitty asked, turning around. "I wanted to give him some cookies."

"Oh, he's not here," Fez answered. "He said he had something he had to take care of..."

_And so this is Christmas (War is over)  
And what have we done? (If you want it)  
Another year over (War is over)  
And a new one just begun (Now)_

The Burkhart Residence…

Using quiet, careful strides, Hyde made his way up Jackie's front walk. When he got to the front door, he pulled out a small piece of paper from his jacket pocket—what he had come to deliver. It was rolled and tied together with some of Mrs. Forman's baking string, a little unrefined maybe, but then again, so was he, he supposed. Lifting the top of her mailbox, Hyde paused to rethink things over but was caught by surprise when the petite brunette he'd been silently missing swung open her front door, having heard him drive up.

"Steven, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh…"

"What are putting in my mailbox?" Taking advantage of his frozen state, Jackie took the tiny scroll from his fingers, ignoring the chilly temperature that already had her shivering in her flannel pajamas. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah… It's, um… still my turn."

_And so happy Christmas (War is over)  
We hope you have fun (If you want it)  
The near and the dear one (War is over)  
The old and the young (Now)_

Without discernable haste, Jackie looked at her ex-boyfriend and slipped off the little tie that held his message together. Her fingers couldn't move quickly enough but she wouldn't let him see that. Unrolling the paper, Jackie began to read the note just as Hyde moved to walk away.

"I've gotta go."

"No, wait," Jackie blurted out, grabbing his coat before looking back down at his words…

_I love you because your ass feels great in the dark. _

Jackie smiled and raised her eyes up to meet his. "I knew it was you."

"You did?"

Jackie nodded. "I know your hands," she said with a flirtatious tilt of her head. "They're strong."

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear _

Hyde swallowed nervously. "Yeah, well…I'm…sorry about earlier."

"Yeah, me, too," she smiled.

Several seconds passed as a northern wind blew snow over the silent pair, reminding them of the cold night air that had them both shivering. "Well…I guess I better go," Hyde said quietly, stepping off her porch to head back to his car. "Night, Jackie."

"Steven, wait." He turned back around as she gestured toward the inside of her warm house. "I'm getting ready to watch 'Miracle on 34th Street'…You wanna watch with me?"

The corner of Hyde's mouth turned up into a small smirk. He hated that damn movie. "You got beer and pretzels?"

"No…But…Would you settle for some 7up and Jiffy Pop instead?"

Hyde grinned. "Well… For you I will. But just know, I'm _really_ lowering my standards."

"Well that makes two of us," Jackie replied with a knowing smile that turned into a laugh. "Come on, Steven. It's freezing out here."

With a nod, Hyde stepped inside and allowed himself, for the first time in over a year, to enjoy the company of the most beautiful girl in Point Place, according to him anyway...

"_War is over"_

"_If you want it"_

It was Christmas Eve, the night the world had fallen away, and for a moment, the fighting stopped.

"_War is over"_

"_Now."_

**Happy Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
